


Surrounded

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2018: Hurt/Comfort edition [26]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: Part 1 of 2.  It’s 2 against 10, and no one dares to make the first move…





	Surrounded

Nobody was making a move just yet; the THRUSHies weren’t sure that the duo had any tricks up their sleeves, and Napoleon and Illya didn’t want to make any sudden moves that might set the THRUSHies off.

“How many do you see on your side?” Napoleon whispered, out of the corner of his mouth.

“Five of them,” Illya whispered back.

“Same here…”

Illya let out a quiet sigh.

“What now? We are in a standoff. Whoever makes a move first will be instigating something dire indeed.”

“Let’s hope they understand that point,” Napoleon murmured.

“I would try to activate my distress signal, but that could set them off,” Illya muttered, annoyed.

“It’s guaranteed; they’d want to take us in or take us out before backup got here…”

“Well, we cannot stand here forever!”

“I know that, and you know that,” Napoleon replied. “And I’m pretty sure they know it, too.”

“We are outnumbered,” Illya observed. “And grossly so. And, along with that, we are obviously outgunned.”

“Yeah, they have more guns and ammo,” Napoleon agreed. “But there’s one thing we have that they don’t.”

“What’s that?”

“Each other—and a plan,” Napoleon added. “Illya, we’re going to get out of this—together.”


End file.
